Pas à pas
by Shinrin
Summary: Une nouvelle journée arrive, encore, pareille à la précédente... Et il faut continuer de vivre. (...Bref, un mini-fic tristou, avec les réponses aux reviews de Louverie à la fin. ;;)


Bon. Il est temps de regarder les choses en face. Ca fait presque un mois que j'ai posté le premier One shot composant Louverie... Et j'ai toujours pas pu me mettre à bosser sur le second... 

Du coup, pour m'excuser, voilà un petit texte que j'avais mis sur mon LJ, et que ma bêtalectrice a pu me corriger (Mpb marchiiiiii ! Pars pluuuuuus ! Me laisse plus avec ma petite soeur à la bêtalecture, elle me fait peeeeur !)... Et j'ajoute les réponses aux reviews de Louverie à la fin... ;;

**Disclaimer** : techniquement, il est dit nulle part que c'est les persos évoqués ici appartiennent à Mme JK Rowling, mais... si je dois être honnête... Il est pas à mooiiiiiii ! pleure

Voilà... C'est tout court, tout dépressif (je vais finir par refaire un truc drôle, promis ! ), slash si on ferme les yeux et qu'on y croit très fort, et... Ca a été inspiré par des déambulations dans Arles, et surtout par une bouquinerie arlésienne toute petite qui s'appelle le Loup des Steppes...

* * *

_--_o_--_

_-_o_-_

**Pas à pas**

_-_o_-_

C'est une ville immense. Au milieu des millions d'habitants, personne ne le remarque.

La petite bouquinerie est perdue dans un labyrinthe de minuscules ruelles salies par la pluie. Vous voudriez la trouver, que vous ne le pourriez même pas.

C'est une sorte de cimetière personnel. Un endroit où il peut rester seul, en paix.

Il se réveille le matin au son de marches pourries qui gémissent sous le poids de ses voisins fantômes. Il ouvre les yeux sur une chambre froide, presque vide. Le store absorbe ce qu'il peut de lumière.

Il ne mange pas. Ça fait des mois qu'il n'a plus faim en se levant le matin. Ça tombe bien. Ça fait des mois que son compte en banque se vide lentement, mais inexorablement.

Il se lave le visage à l'eau froide, se rase avec soin, petit rituel vide de sens.

Son reflet l'observe de l'autre côté du miroir tâché, sans rien dire. Il y a des ombres sombres sous ses yeux, des notes hantées dans son regard. Son visage s'est creusé. Sa peau a pris un teint trop pâle, malade. Il y a des brins de cendres froides dans ses cheveux. Il a à peine 25 ans.

Il se détourne enfin du miroir. Il passe un pull aux couleurs délavées, un vieux jean.

Dehors, le vent est glacé. Il remonte le col de son imperméable. Le temps qu'il parvienne à l'entrée du métro, les bourrasques ont transpercé son corps de pics acérés. Il les sent à peine.

Il suit une ligne de couleur (noire, toujours), jusqu'au quai de la station de métro. Il s'assied sur un siège en plastique sale. Il attend.

Il regarde passer tous ces visages qui ne le voient pas, et une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête murmure que c'est mieux ainsi.

La rame de métro arrive, et il se laisse avaler par le monstre hurlant.

Il observe deux clochards restés sur le quai, qui commentent un exemplaire du Times froissé ; il est vaguement tenté de les rejoindre, mais le monstre de métal redémarre.

Le métro le recrache quelques stations plus loin.

Il se laisse porter par la marée humaine qui court pour éviter la pluie.

Il se perd dans le labyrinthe des rues pavées de nuages lourds. Quand il a marché un moment, la bouquinerie le reconnaît, apparaît, l'autorise à pénétrer dans son tombeau.

Le rideau de fer qui protège la boutique grince quand il le soulève. Il doit utiliser tout son poids pour forcer la porte tordue par les ans à s'ouvrir. La clochette ne tinte plus.

Il a à peine la place de glisser son corps maigre entre une étagère et la petite table qui fait office de bureau. Il s'assied sur une chaise branlante. Il recommence à attendre.

Les heures passent aussi calmement que des siècles.

Dehors, le vent, la pluie ou le soleil se déchaînent, sans que cela ait la moindre importance. Dans cet endroit, plus rien n'existe que la danse de la poussière, le frisson qui agite la couverture sèche des livres, lorsque les araignées s'agitent dans les coins oubliés.

Il se fait du thé, parfois. Il regarde les volutes de couleurs brunes qui envahissent lentement l'eau, étirent et étalent leurs tentacules immatériels. Il respire l'odeur fade qui se mêle au parfum jauni des livres.

Il laisse le thé refroidir. Ne le boit qu'une fois qu'il est devenu tiède, presque froid.

Des souvenirs montent dans son esprit, lorsque le goût du thé vient caresser son palais. Il revoit presque une petite cuisine blanche, baignée de lumière chaude ; deux tasses de thé fumant sont posées sur la table.

Il chasse le souvenir. Tout retombe dans une obscurité froide.

Les livres qui attendent ici doivent être là depuis des siècles. Ils ont échoué sur ces étagères il y a longtemps ; ils sont comme les vieux bateaux morts qui meurent lentement sur le sable. Il a l'impression de leur ressembler.

Il n'essaie jamais de les lire. Les livres qui sont ici doivent être laissés sur les étagères.

Il voudrait, parfois, pouvoir tendre la main, caresser une couverture de cuir, sentir le papier fragile sous ses doigts, et se laisser emporter par un rêve, le tourbillon des mots. Mais jamais, non, jamais, il ne cède. Il reste assis au petit bureau.

Mais il y a eu un temps où les livres étaient ouverts, où on les trouvait partout, dans leur appartement, dispersés dans tous les coins, là où l'un d'eux les avait posés, sachant que l'autre viendrait les prendre pour y jeter un oeil, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il voudrait oublier ça aussi.

Tout n'était que mensonge.

Il finit par avoir les membres raides à force de rester assis. Il tente de changer de position pour soulager ses muscles. Ça ne sert à rien.

Il continue de lutter contre les souvenirs. Il lutte, chaque minute, mais ils reviennent toujours, sournois, sans faire de bruit. La moindre occasion est bonne.

Dans le monde extérieur, une vieille église sonne 19 heures. La bouquinerie tremble doucement ; sa manière à elle de lui dire qu'il est temps de quitter le refuge.

Il sort presque à contrecoeur, ferme à clef la porte, descend le rideau de fer.

Le vent l'emporte dans les rues désertes, le chasse hors du dédale rassurant.

Il descend les escaliers trempés par la bruine, pénètre dans l'odeur étouffante de la station de métro. Il s'assied sur un banc de plastique sali par le temps.

Il attend.

Les ombres dansent autour de lui, passent dans un murmure indistinct.

Il se fige, relève soudain la tête.

A l'autre bout du quai, il y a eu un éclair de cheveux roux, ou un rire éclatant, ou peut-être des yeux argentés comme une flamme.

Il se relève le coeur battant, figé, il essaie de voir entre les silhouettes des passants, ses yeux cherchent, cherchent encore, il ne peut pas avoir rêvé, il...

Il se calme petit à petit.

Ca fait 4 ans déjà, il devrait avoir compris, maintenant, que cela ne sert à rien d'espérer, qu'ils ne reviendront jamais, jamais plus. Ils dorment. Et l'amant... l'ami... L'Autre...

L'Autre a le sort qu'il mérite.

La rame de métro force son passage en hurlant.

Il baisse la tête, monte dans la machine, et se remet à attendre.

Il sera bientôt chez lui, dans sa petite chambre suintante de rêves morts et de vies volées.

La nuit lui offrira son cortège de douceurs et de nouvelles blessures.

Puis viendra un autre jour gris.

_-_o_-_

_

* * *

_

Euh... Ca va? Pas trop déprimés?

;;; J'espère que vous avez survécu, pasque, maintenant, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère...

Réponses aux reviews pour la première partie de Louverie! ;;

Bon… Pour commencer…. Je m'excuse de manière générale pour le fait que oui, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas posté de fics... La deuxième année est beaucoup plus prenante que la première en termes de boulot, et en plus de ça... Je me suis lancée dans Instantamots, un JdR francophone en ligne, sur HP (on recrute, rejoignez-nous, on prend pas les sous des gens, y en a pour tous les goûts et on est gentils...). C'est génial mais très prenant, et j'ai du coup eu un peu de mal avec l'écriturage... ;;

Bref...

Sinon, pour répondre aux questions sur le LJ... Un LJ, c'est un blog, un journal de bord on-line... Je ne mets pas le mien à jour tout le temps, mais j'y poste quand même deux trois petites choses de temps à autres...

Où est-il, ce LJ, me direz-vous ? ;; Bin comme FFNET a pas voulu afficher l'adresse dans le fic la dernière fois... Vous trouverez le lien dans ma page de présentation FFNET, j'ai mis le lien dans homepage...

Bon... Tout ceci étant dit...

Alana kikooo ! Alooors... Bon, tu viens d'avoir les réponses à toutes tes questions ! lol Donc, voili voilou, le lien est sur mon profil, lol... Je comprends parfaitement le manque de temps... ;; Je suis une spécialiste du stockage de fics sur mon pc pour les lire plus tard, pendant les temps de disette où je serai en pleine campagne et où y aura pas Internet... Je fais des provisions... Comme les petits écureuils, quoi... va jouer à Tic et Tac avec Sylvian

Jenny marchi pour ta longue review ! Ca me fait plaisir que ça t'aie plu ! Et t'en fais pas, t'as le droit de poser toutes les questions que tu veux ! lol Ca ne pose aucun problème, il ne faut pas t'angoisser avec ça, je mords pas, promis ! D'autant qu'en général, on ose pas poser une question, alors que d'autres se la posent aussi et aimeraient bien avoir une réponse... ;; Et puis, pendant que j'y suis, un lecteur a aussi le droit de penser ce qu'il veux d'une fic... Tous les avis sont bons à prendre, surtout les critiques, si on veux essayer de progresser...

Et donc, pour répondre à tes questions... o ( Shinrin s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait pas été très claire pour expliquer ce qu'était Louverie...) Alors en fait, au risque de te décevoir... Il n'y aura pas de suite 'directe' à Faire le bois. Louverie se composera à la fin de trois parties, trois One shot pouvant être lus indépendamment, mais s'inscrivant quand même dans une certaine continuité. Faire le bois est le premier de ces One-shot. Le second s'appelle Chiens de Rouge, il formera la deuxième partie de Louverie. Quand au troisième, dont le titre n'est pas encore définitif, il constituera le troisième chapitre de Louverie. Voilou !

PS :lol, oui, Gure-san est excellent aussi, dans le style délire à fond avec un côté machiavélique en plus ! (Mais Ayame partage mes souffrances de grande soeur, alors je vais rester solidaire.. )

Titooooou ! Coucoooou ! Et alors vi, il y aura quelques liens entre les deux prochains one-shots, mais... Juste quelques liens, les histoires peuvent être lues indépendamment... et donc, comme tu le sais déjà, ça veut dire que... bin non, y aura pu Sylvian... soupire, câline Sylvian qui se fout de ne pas réapparaître dans Louverie vu qu'il est en mode chat, option ronronnements Quand à l'ESC et les we de libres... Je crois qu'ils ne connaissent pas ce concept... soupire

Kikoo Slipo et Shandra ! Marchi pour tous ces compliments... ! Faut pas... ! Mais je suis contente que ça vous ait autant plu à toutes les deux, que ce soit ce one shot ou Menous L'image pour la scène de 'soin et plus si affinités' est une des premières choses qui me soient venues pour ce fic ! J'y tenais ! lol ...Par contre pour en avoir une autre... Promis, je vais essayer de me bouger, mais... A trop de travaiiiiiiil moaaaa !

Bonjour bonjour aussi, Enyo85 ! LOL Et... Bin non, c'était pas l'heure avancée, oui, la fin du one-shot est pas joyeuse... Le deuxième One-shot du groupement sur Louverie va être... dans la même lignée... Pour la troisième... Mais chuuut, je me tais... lol

Kyaaaaah ! Mellynaaaaaaa ! fait des grands signes de main pour faire coucou Mon auteur que je bêtalecte à moi ! J'suis contente que ce fic t'aie plu ! Sinon... Non, Mme Rowling n'a jamais parlé du collier... Mais c'était pour pas que Harry se stresse, vu que James a pas pu lui léguer, et... oh non, sans ce collier, Harry est perdu, la lignée Potter est en danger ! Tatataaaaa ! petit craquage de Shinrin, ne pas s'inquiéter ... Sinon... A quand la suite de ton fic sur Yamiiiiiiiiiiii ? é.è

LOL Fannt ! Et oui, il est vrai que c'est souvent grâce au boulot/cours/rangementdechambre très chiant que l'on a soudain envie de faire autre chose et de zyeuter quelques fics... ;; Et du coup, je me joins aux remerciements pour féliciter ton boulot d'être ennuyeux... Pour la suite... Euh... Pas taper, mais il va falloir attendre un peu... ;;

Kikoo Irumi ! Et marchiiii! Ca me fait plaisir de lire ce comment, parce que j'étais en train de me demander si j'avais bien fait de mettre ce texte en ligne, vu les remarques de ma cht'ite soeur... lol Et... Bin, non, c'est pas à proprement parler du SB/RL (ils sont en denial, les pauvres, lol) mais on devrait pouvoir arranger ça dans les autres one-shots... lol (... ... Si j'arrive à terminer ces deux autres textes un de ces jours.)


End file.
